Sand Castle Roof
Sand Castle Roof is the twenty-sixth level in the game Castle Crashers. On Insane Mode, this could potentially be a tricky level due to the fact that the Saracens spam their Splash Attacks which deal up to the 300s. It also doesn't help that the 2 Royal Guards in the level do this too. Walkthrough Make your way along the top of the sand castle. You will be attacked by archers who appear then disappear after firing their weapons. Note that the arrows shot by these archers are more powerful than most. They will leave you with swordsmen. Take out the baddies and continue to the right. Be careful not to get into too much fighting behind the pillars obstructing the view. Stay to the right or left or them. Volleyball Match Then you will be challenged to a game of Volleyball by three Saracens and a Beefy Saracen. If you win, they will give you a Map that allows you to magically blow away the dust covering up the remaining levels in the game. Weapons * Curved Sword - The Curved Sword is found by digging it up with the Shovel. Very hard to miss the X mark. * Falchion - Can be dropped by the many Saracens, as well as Royal Guards in the level. Animal Orbs There are no animal orbs to be found on this level. Notes * Splash Magic works well in the Volleyball Game. As well as hitting the ball, you'll knock down some of the Sacarens as well. * This is the only spot will you can play the Volleyball Game on the Xbox version or the PC version. * If you can manage to hit the archers before they go off screen they will die in one hit. This can be useful as you can get extra money or food. * An easy way to see where to hit the volleyball is to look at its shadow on the ground. * You can throw your Boomerang across the line to get their attention. * Another easy way is to have high Agility. * You can attack the Saracens across the center line. If you do, they will run towards you but cannot get past the center line. * You cannot kill any of the Saracens no matter how much you attack them, although it will stop them from returning the ball if they are flinching or knocked down. * If they hit the ball when it is next to the center line, the Saracens may hit you or even kill you if you have low health. * The line blocks any Arrows and attacks from trespassing and attacking the Saracens on the other side, however, any splash magic besides the Necromancer's can pass the line and hit them if they are close enough. This makes it very easy as they get knocked on the ground ** The Boomerang can pass through the center line. * It seems that if either team hits the ball on the center line, the other team gets a point. * The Boomerang can go past the line and stun the Saracens. * Note: The Saracens have a Beefy which has higher accuracy. * Perhaps one of the easiest characters to beat this with are the Industrialist or the Fencer since their buzz saw magic attack is not blocked by the center line and knocks over the Saracens. * Since the game is 2D, one's perception may be obscured causing them to miss, following the ball's shadow should help. * A good way to beat this is to hit the ball in to the air with a normal attack, and follow that up with a Jump Spin Combo. This not only sends the ball higher in to the air, making it harder for the Saracens to hit it, but you can often knock down one or more Saracens, causing them to miss the ball. * Orange Knight's Magic can pass the center line. * The Blacksmith's Magic can completely pass the center line. * If you have Dragonhead, when the Saracen gives you the map, Dragonhead will shoot him. Install Ball and Pelter do the same. Glitches More Players Glitch * In a very rare occurrence, within a screen moving movement, the player(s) can bypass several waves leading up to the Volleyball Game. If done right, the Saracens and even Royal Guards will participate in the game. However, the enemies will be stuck by the visitor side and the game will consequently softlock. Soundtrack Trivia * When the player(s) lose(s) (any number besides 10)-10, a tuba will play with a crowd offscreen laughing at the player(s) while they can audibly be heard saying "Fail!" in unison, all the while the NPC enemies will laugh at the player(s). Once this is over, the Volleyball Game will restart. See also * Corn Boss Video Walkthrough in Sand Castle Roof on Normal Mode.'']] Succession Category:Locations